justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IFosterI/Life story and crap.
So, before I get into this, why the hell do all of you guys jump to conclusions so fast? I mean, you guys just assume that I'm 7-The-Great, even when people know full well that I'm male, and everybody somehow uses male pronouns for 7-The-Great when the person who knows '''her '''best is me; plus you guys also assume a lot of other things. Like how Oshee is 7-The-Great, and Abbey is a fake, because we all know that the real Oishii has one capitalized i at the beginning and one at the end. I mean, too late now. Your knees must be tired. From jumping to conclusions! Anyways.......Since I am fed up with all you guys with the drama between 7-The-Great, Oshee and me, I decided to tell you guys my life story. All in 3rd person narration, because I felt like it. Everyone's name in here is fake. Except for mine, of course. Wow, I just noticed that there is an actual Flaco on this wiki. I remember using it for another story before I came here, so I just used that name. Sorry. Note, this was taken place years ago. Foster’s Weird World The unauthorised autobiography by Foster 12 years. Well, 11, almost 12. It’s gonna be my birthday in a week. But 12 was also the number of years I was in foster care, but my real parents had to name me that so every time my name gets called, it is cursed with the care I’ve been getting all my life. The thought of my real parents upsets me, but I guess I can kinda understand, I mean 9 months pregnant and do you want something you need to care of for 18 years? Heck no. So, I’m here in the rotting Ghost Town Foster Home. It now is in bad shape when there are only 2 adults working there. It’s like actual parents, but one acts like a real mother and the other one barely shows up. So, the “mother” is named Shannon, and the slacker is “Anna”. Now, Anna is on a rare sighting personality because she cares too much about drinking. When we do see her, it’s a…..eh…..a bad miracle. Anna doesn’t like attention, nor happiness. So, what does she do? Absolutely nothing. She makes all 7 of us, yep. 7; sweep the floors and even clean the staircase with toothbrushes because she caught Falco trying to shoplift Mal-Wart. I mean, you can get away with that if you were pretty sneaky. Now then….there is Shannon. Ew. Shannon is the person who cares too much about something, and unlike most people, she never forgets about it. Like obsessions. You have them, then you move onto another thing. But not with Shannon, nope! Like the time she bought a Pii U. “Hey, guys! Guess what I got!!” Shannon said. “Oh, God.” Isabelle said. “Is this something else you’re going to be obsessing about?” “Probably.” Shannon answered. After about an hour of the 7 of us kids watching Shannon try to hook up the Pii U, we struggled who’s going to get the gamepad and remotes. See, the oldest gets the gamepad. That’s how it goes in foster care. Believe it or not, it’s actually Falco who is the second oldest. Nashoni is the oldest at 14. But Falco is older than me. By a week. He was born the 10th of May. I was born the 20th. It annoys me. Next on the line is Isabelle, then Jack, Anna’s son. Then the annoying twins Chris and Chris. Chris is a boy, and Chris is a girl. Now, I’m talking about Christopher and Christina. They are annoying. They think they have some type of twin powers, or something. “Well, it’s a lame obsession.” Falco said, adding onto Isabelle’s comment. Isabelle is the only good one out if the kids that aren’t me. I mean, she looks more like a Lily than an Isabelle, and she’s wishing to have longer bangs. Like the ones she has doesn’t cover her forehead enough. She’s also left-handed. She’s still really cool and really tough. I mean, before her parents left her, she had Karate lessons because when she becomes “a princess”, she doesn’t wanna be a helpless side chick. So now, she could turn anything into a weapon. She even filled a pillow with screws in order to get revenge on Falco. Oh, yeah. Falco. Now, he’s not annoying or anything, he’s just a jerk. Nothing less, nothing more. Falco doesn’t hate anyone. He loves people. Just to play pranks on them and crap, but with Isabelle around, the joke’s on him. Shannon got out 4 Pii-motes and a Pii U game, threw them on the coffee table, and said, “Do something, or else the pew will go to you.” Everybody exchanged looks. The heck? Well, Falco did do something. He hit us on the head with them right after Shannon walked out. “Ya know what?” Falco said. “Let’s throw it off the roof, and see if it survives.” “No!” I said. “This may look like a metal box, but this is our only source of entertainment for a while. I mean, there’s even Joolu, Metflix, and even GoopTube. You can’t go wrong with GoopTube.” “Well, Foster’s right.” Isabelle said. “This is probably going to be the only thing that will relate to any of us having an actual childhood.” Falco did a “Well, you’re right” nod, and we looked at the game, and it turned out to be Just Prance. That weird video game with weird people. “Okay, kitties, I’m not playing this game because I like it, I’m playing it to prove I am better than you at it.” “Who are you talking to?” Isabelle asked. “All of you.” Isabelle grabbed a Pii-mote and so did I. Nashoni joined in. Weird, because she never does anything with us. I guess she likes dancing. What version of Just Prance? Just Prance 2014…...ish. It’s like the 5th one. Maybe. I lost count of them all. Turns out, everybody sucks at Just Prance. It was just me getting 5 stars. Maybe that’s why I’m so good today. At dinner, we were talking about the whole experience. Stale turkey and mashed potatoes. Yum. Naw. It could be worse. “So Falco, you happy about me beating you to death?” I teased. “Erm, no. You know I am better than you.” “Then why were you flopping around the room with oks and Xs?” “Because the game can’t describe my moves as ‘perfect’. Only ‘exceptional' and ‘gorgeous'.” I gave Falco a look and Isabelle interrupted us and said, “Guys, can you stop fighting? Your relationship status is very crappy and I hate you too, Falco.” Nashoni looked up at us, then continued eating her turkey. “Everybody hates me, I get it.” falco said. “But what’s your point?” “Face it, I’m a big part of your lives.” Isabelle smiled. “And since you two argue, I am like the gravity of the bond that holds you two together.” “Okay, Gravity.” I sneered. “That’s…...actually a pretty good nickname.” Isabelle said. “Call me that from now on. But only Foster. Falco, call me Isabelle.” Falco smiled, but didn’t say anything. Just then, Anna walked into the orphanage and Falco like always said something sarcastic. “She’s got a gun!” He said it as a joke, but it really was true. Anna pulled out a gun and pointed it at Falco. “So don’t get any ideas” She added. “I’m not. I’m just saying you have a gun that you obviously are not going to shoot at me.” “Be quiet, or else I’ll shoot.” “Shut up! I’ve had enough with all of you kids, and I’m here to say ‘I quit!’ Shannon! I quit!” “Cool. Now I can’t see your ugly face anymore” Falco sneered. “That’s...IT!” Anna yelled, and shot Falco. The whole place went quiet. “C’mon, Jack.” Anna said. “Let’s get out of here.” Jack followed and the twins hid under the table. Shannon ran downstairs. “Anna!” She exclaimed. “I told you kids that the pew will go to you if you guys would do something with yo-” She stopped and saw Falco on the floor. “NO, no no no no no no!!!” She picked up Falco’s head, with his un-fitting blue eyes and dyed jet black hair. “Who could’ve done this?” Shannon said sarcastically, looking at Anna. Then, Anna slowly took a step forwards, then again, then again, going towards Shannon. “Run!” Isabelle quickly blurted out. So, Isabelle (or should I say, “Gravity”) grabbed Nashoni’s arm, and I grabbed Gravity’s neck, and we ran out the back door. I don’t even know what happened to the twins. --- So it was only me, Gravity and Nashoni running for our lives. We got to the woods in the back until Nashoni stopped. Gravity pulled on Nashoni’s arm, but she wouldn’t budge. “Nashoni! What are you doing? C’mon!” Gravity said. “I got a text.” Nashoni said finally. “And I think I know who it is.” We checked her phone, and it said this: “Hey, Nash. I’m on my last legs right now and I’m texting this to let you know this: You are getting adopted tomorrow and your new parents said that since you have a bond with Isabelle and co., you’re going to stay there one more day” Nashoni smiled, and said, “I have to go back.” “No!” Gravity said. “You don’t know if Anna’s gonna shoot you or not! And I don’t want you to die!” Nashoni changed her expression and sighed. “Yeah…” She said in a disappointed tone. Gravity nodded for some reason and stopped. “I really don’t want you to die.” Gravity said. “And that means if you die, I’ll meet you up there.” Nashoni smiled, and Gravity continued. “If you wanna go back, you can.” “Re-Really?” Nashoni said. Gravity looked downwards. “Yeah, you can if you want. But we’re going to stay as a team.” Nashoni put on a grand smile and we walked back. There was no sign of Anna, but there were the annoying neighbors. They’re real big sports jockeys and jerks. “If you wanna get killed, then the drug addict went into town.” one of them said. “Thank god.” I said. “I mean, I would want you guys to.” The same neighbor said. “HEY!” Gravity said. She ran to the neighbors’ lawn, took off her shoe, and whacked the kid over the head with it. That short blonde nerd deserved it. “DON’T do that again.” One of the older brothers laughed. “Ha! Orphan thinks she can beat us up with a shoe!” That was it. Gravity went full-on Super Satan on that kid. She ran over and completely pounced that jerk. Grabbed onto his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his legs “Get Kim Jong Un’s daughter off me!” Gravity stopped. “I’m CHINESE!!” She yelled. Let me tell ya. She legit, DUG her pointy teeth into the guy’s left shoulder. The kid fell over. He was breathing heavily, and now completely scared of her now. Gravity walked back to Nashoni and me saying, “Lefties are hefties.” “What?” I asked. “Left handed people are strong!” I blinked, and saw Nashoni opening the orphanage door. Probably the last time I’ll see her. I ran back next door and Gravity went along with me. “Nash!” Gravity yelled. Nashoni looked behind her to see Gravity jump up onto her, and give her a hug. “Have fun with your mommy and daddy.” She whispered. Nashoni put on a confused look, and said, “Dude. They’re not coming until tomorrow.” “Then why are you here?” “Because I figured out that you guys would miss me in 20 minutes or less, so I came here, just for us to look back, for all of your lives living here. With me.” Gravity was on the verge of crying, and we stepped inside, just for us to find Anna, in the living room, looking down at a knife, and wiping all the blood off of it. She slowly looked up, to see the last 3 survivors. I took a step back, and Gravity pushed me aside. I smiled, and said the only thing that popped into my mind. “Go get, ‘er, Kim Jong Un’s daughter.” I said. Gravity turned. “What did you just call me?” Crap. I started running, and Gravity said to Anna, “Get him.” I darted towards the woods in the back, and then turned around to see Anna right behind me, and then I stopped. Anna pulled out her knife, and then I rolled back. I went behind her, and kicked her in the back, forcing her to drop the knife. Not sure of what to do next, I just grabbed the knife, and put a foot on her back. “Gotcha.” I said. Anna thrusted herself so that I can launch into stabbing the knife in my forehead, and I quickly pulled it out before it could do hella damage, then I charged towards Anna, and then I stabbed her. Blood in my right eye, blood down Anna’s legs, angry Isabelle, adopted Nashoni, Dead Falco, and injured sports jockeys nextdoor. I really screwed up everything. --- Now it’s just me and Gravity. In an abandoned house. Nashoni is gone, Falco is dead, Jack went to his dad’s house, and the twins disappeared. This is it. My weird world is destroyed. I killed a lady, and Gravity had her share of really injuring the kids next door. I honestly don’t know what to do. Gravity and I were sitting on the same couch in the living room, but on different ends. I stared at the stained beige walls and ripped wallpaper. It was a bad day for all of us. Now that Nashoni is gone, we don’t know what to do. It was just a blad day. It was probably going to be Gravity sitting in the left, staring into the kitchen, and me sitting on the right of the couch, looking out the window, where I hope a car pulled in. But it never happened. Category:Blog posts